King of life in a world of dead
by SLKurotama
Summary: Luffy se come la Yūrei Yūrei No Mi, que le permite interactuar con fantasmas, ¿qué podría cambiar en la trama? (No hay romance más que el canon, M por descripción de fantasmas poco agradables).
1. Prólogo

**King of life in a world of dead**

**Prólogo-**

Luffy intentó ignorar la agresiva discusión que se formaba a su espalda, concentrándose en la morada y extraña fruta delante suyo. Una fruta cubierta de extraños remolinos, morada, con las hojas levantadas y de color turquesa, con la forma de un durazno. Le gustaban los duraznos, así que a pesar del aspecto de la fruta, y posteriormente el desagradable sabor, se la comió.

Desagradable, como cabía esperar, pero la comida siempre le ayudaba a ignorar las cosas, y en ese momento era lo que quería hacer, no quería meterse en la disputa puesto que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Igualmente, eso no significaba que estuviese bien con como transcurría, no le gustaba nada. Al levantar la cabeza de su comida para ver a Makino, rápidamente la bajó, asustado. La peli-verde apenas se dio cuenta de eso, pues iba a ayudar a Shanks, que estaba empapado de alcohol.

Luffy se quedó callado, asustado en su sitio pensando en lo que acababa de ver. ¿Esos eran los padres de Makino? Sabía que el padre de Makino, Mitsuo Makoto, murió de enfermedad, y su madre, Mitsuo Misaki, murió en el parto. También que tenían según el azabache unos nombres graciosos, porque todos empezaban por 'M'.

Habían dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer con barriga de embarazada y ensangrentado vestido azul, pelo negro y ojos oscuros, el hombre iba vestido en un pijama sudoroso, y parecía tener alta fiebre por su cara roja, a pesar de la palidez en la piel de ambos, con un desordenado cabello verde. Luffy sabía que eran ellos, Makino le enseñó una foto de antes del embarazo de la mujer, pero aún así, estaba aún más seguro de dos cosas: 1- Ellos estaban muertos, 2- Antes ahí no había nadie más que Makino.

\- Hey, Luffy -le llamó el pelirrojo de nombre Shanks- ¿te pasa algo que estás tan callado? -el tono de broma y gracia era evidente, pero no dejaba enterrada la preocupación-.

El azabache no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, continuando con el deber auto-impuesto de acabar de comer la fruta. El sonido de las aves de primavera y el suave viento del exterior llenó el lugar ante el completo silencio. Ni el sonido de masticar y tragar del pequeño era audible.

Shanks se levantó, más preocupado, con todas las miradas puestas en él y en Luffy, expectantes por lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Ajeno a todo esto estaba el azabache, que se mantuvo pensando en las palabras que su abuelo le dijo una vez. 'Los muertos están muertos, si ves a alguno que se supuso estaba muerto estar vivo, es que estaba vivo y no muerto'. Pero no encajaba con eso, los padres de Makino sí o sí estaban muertos, y desde hacía tiempo.

Mientras en su pequeña cabeza pensaba en las posibilidades de que en verdad estuviesen vivos, Shanks se puso detrás suyo, mirando desde arriba de él, aguantando el grito de pánico dentro suyo.

\- Luffy -le llamó, tocando el hombro, el niño dejó de comer pero no hizo o dijo nada-. ¿Te has comido la fruta del cofre? -el pequeño asintió-. ¿Has visto algo malo? -volvió a asentir-. ¿Quieres decirme el qué? -esta vez negó-.

Compartió una mirada con todos, este no era momento para gritarle al niño por comer algo que no debía, sabían de los poderes de la fruta, y que un niño de siete años se la hubiese comido era un problema.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa? -el niño asintió-.

Nadie dijo nada mientras el pelirrojo cargaba al niño en brazos y le ponía la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo, saliendo en silencio del lugar. Makino, en silencio y sentada en el suelo miró la escena sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué...? -apenas antes de acabar la frase dejada en un principio al aire, Benn le respondió-.

\- La fruta que se ha comido era una fruta del diablo, la Yūrei Yūrei No Mi, está relacionada con fantasmas, sabemos que puede verlos, pero no sabemos más aparte de eso, puede que haya visto algo desagradable o que no entienda porqué los ve -explicó, con preocupación palpable-.

Makino tapó su boca con la mano, horrorizada por lo que un niño de tan solo siete años pudiese haber visto. El bar se quedó con aire pesado por poco tiempo, pues al rato hubieron gritos de '¡Ancla es fuerte!' o '¡El capitán se encarga!' entre más parecidos, y la fiesta que nunca parecía tener fin, empezó nuevamente.

En la playa, el agua era cristalina y limpia, con la arena suave y ardiendo debajo de sus pies, sentados en la sombra de los árboles que llevaban al lugar. El sol de primavera calentaba el sitio, mientras varios insectos se ocupaban de las flores de los arbustos.

El niño, con Shanks a su derecha y el tronco de un árbol a la izquierda, enterró su cabeza entre las piernas. No le gustaba ser débil, odiaba ser débil. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, y más odiaba que otros lo notasen.

\- Luffy, dime, ¿qué has visto? -preguntó tranquilamente el hombre a su derecha-.

\- ...Los papás de Makino -explicó-.

\- ¿Sabes porqué?-el menor negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, es por la fruta que te has comido, te ha dado poderes -el niño volvió a negar-.

\- No, los poderes molan, esto no mola -levantó la cabeza ligeramente, para mirar molesto al pelirrojo, que le sonrió-.

\- Bueno, puede que ahora no mole, pero piensa que eres el único que tiene ese poder, el único en el mundo que puede hablar con fantasmas, pero esto por ahora, a lo mejor puedes hacer mucho más que eso -explicó, animando al niño, que ahora tenía una gran alegría y expectación-.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuál? -exclamó, totalmente fuera de su burbuja anterior-.

\- Ah-ah, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú, no querrás hacer trampas, ¿verdad? -advirtió con gran diversión al pequeño, que negó con euforia-.

Y a continuación, pasó a explicarle sobre las frutas del diablo. Cuando él y su tripulación se fue esa vez, dejando al pequeño como siempre atrás, Shanks le prometió que volvería con un regalo para él. La próxima vez, llegó con el regalo para Luffy, unas gafas rojas, tanto la montura como el cristal.

Pensó que eso ayudaría con la visión de los muertos, ya que nadie quería que Luffy tuviese que mirar permanentemente al suelo.

**Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que subo aquí, que lo subo como 'celebración' por el cumpleaños de Luffy (porque creo recordar era hoy). Hace unos días leí una historia llamada 'Let the dead crown him' (o algo así), del usuario loosingletters. Realmente me gustó, pero no hay continuación, así que decidí hacer yo mi propia versión. No es una continuación directa ni nada, es más un escrito en inspiración al suyo.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Family

Palabras; 4720 (texto)

Tiempo de escritura; 6/5 - 27/5

Editado; No

Localización y fecha; Foosha/Gray Terminal, Dawn Island, 1512 (20/5-30/3)

Advertencia/s; Maltrato infantil, tortura leve

WOKELAND- No creo que lo vaya a dejar como un poder de soporte, ya que tengo conocimiento sobre fantasmas lo suficiente como para saber que tanto daño y jugo se puede sacar de ahí. Desde que tengo memoria he estado viendo y leyendo cosas relacionadas, ¡por lo que va a ser divertido poner todo ese conocimiento en 'práctica'!

Muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, me anima mucho a seguir.

KING OF LIFE IN A WORLD OF DEAD;

Capítulo 1; Family

Luffy miró discretamente a la amable mujer mayor a su izquierda, que amigablemente le sonreía con gran cariño. Cuando la mujer se topó con la mirada del niño, él rápidamente volvió su mirada al mar.

Desde lo ocurrido con Shanks, se le hacía habitual estar en la playa. Ya sea para hablar con los muertos o para jugar en la arena.

Desde entonces también descubrió algo interesante. Los muertos se convertían en fantasmas cuando dejaban algo pendiente. Los padres de Makino estaban ahí porque tenían pendiente vigilar a su hija, algunos se habían vuelto fantasmas para acabar algo que no pudieron terminar al estar vivos (siempre que podía Luffy los ayudaba, sino, se lo apuntaba para cuando pudiese ayudar).

Sin embargo, Luffy no recordaba de nada a la anciana que le seguía siempre. No era su mamá, estaba seguro, y no la había visto nunca, por lo que no podía ser que le hubiese hecho algo.

Shanks y Makino le dijeron que no le hablase a nadie sobre su nuevo poder, por lo que para hablar con los muertos era más fácil a solas. Pero, ella era una sensación diferente a las que había sentido antes, miedo, pena, confusión,...

Era una extraña sensación de miedo y comodidad, una sensación fría y cálida. De pronto, las palabras burlonas del pirata pelirrojo cruzaron su mente: '¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Nunca serás un pirata así!'. Y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño en frustración, con el susurro de 'No soy un cobarde...'.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a la anciana, girando se hacia ella con el ceño aún fruncido, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo—.

La anciana sonrió aún más cálidamente, acercándose al niño hasta sentarse a su lado.

— Soy tu abuelita, pequeño —le respondió con una calidez casi abrumadora—.

— ¡No soy pequeño! —exclamó levantándose, casi por reflejo, ignorando la risa de la mujer—. Espera, ¿eres mi abuelita? —su enfado desapareció tan rápido como apareció, cambiando a una inocente curiosidad—.

— Sí, soy tu abuelita —ante la confirmación, los ojos del niño brillaron en emoción, saltando hacia ella para abrazarla—.

Desde que aprendió a como tocar a los aparentes muertos intangibles, pocas veces lo había utilizado. Ya fuese por el asco que le provocaban estos, o por la negación de los contrarios. Solo podía tocarlos si ellos querían, era algo que todavía no había perfeccionado, por lo que no lo podía hacer permanentemente.

Al igual, no podía ver a quienes no querían ser vistos por él. Normalmente eran aquellos con muertes más grotescas, ya que no eran muy apreciables a la vista. Con ellos habló sin mirarlos, y después de prometer ayudarlos, se hacían invisibles para el niño, así no sufriría de más pesadillas. También había los que lo hacían porque no les caía bien el niño, lo veían molesto o similar y preferían evitarlo.

Los muertos eran cosas que podían hacer las cosas en función de dos opciones: el querer y el no querer. Con el tiempo, esa es la conclusión que Luffy tuvo de ellos. Eran fantasmas porque querían hacer algo en la vida, eran vistos porque querían ser vistos, eran tocados porque querían ser tocados.

Así que, cuando Luffy sintió la suavidad de la tela en su piel, la alegria fue aún mayor. Acababa de conocer a su abuela (a pesar de que estaba con él desde mucho antes a eso), y además era buena y amable. No como su abuelo.

La anciana se rió de la acción de su pequeño nieto, para a continuación corresponder al abrazo y revólver el ya revoltoso cabello negro del menor, el cuál se rió ante dicha acción.

— Oh, oh, abuelita, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el azabache, mirando inocentemente a la anciana—.

— Jaguar D. Helena —respondió con gracia—.

— Oh... ¿quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Gramps siempre dice que no, pero tú pareces más guay que él! —mientras decía esto, salió del abrazo y abrió los brazos en señal de juego, con una gran sonrisa—.

Su abuela no le negó el juego, claramente. Y así pasaron la tarde jugando en la playa, hasta que al anochecer Makino fue a buscar a Luffy, quien le llenó de historias sobre que tan genial era la abuela que acababa de conocer.

Makino ya estaba acostumbrada a las historias de fantasmas del pequeño, pero siempre eran fantasmas ajenos, por lo que la noticia le sorprendió ligeramente. Al entrar al pueblo, se calló, pero no desapareció su sonrisa.

Iba dando pequeños saltos alegremente, agarrado de la mano izquierda de la joven, contento por primera vez de la presencia de la anciana en su espalda.

El silencio solo duró hasta entrar al bar vacío, donde Luffy confirmó que efectivamente estaba vacío, para continuar su historia.

Desde que comió la fruta, en vez de dormir en la casa de su abuelo, pasó a dormir en la casa de Makino, por las continúas pesadillas y demás problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Uno de ellos fue el insomnio, otro (que afortunadamente solo pasó una vez) fue el sonambulismo. Además de eso, una pequeña narcolepsia no diagnosticada.

Tampoco se quitó nunca las gafas que le regaló Shanks, no por que se las regalara él, sino porque le daba miedo qué pudiese encontrar. Makino logró hacer que se las quitase para los baños, pero nada más. Ni siquiera para dormir, lo que le preocupaba.

Luffy nunca fue un niño tranquilo, ni cuando dormía ni cuando era tan solo un bebé, pero desde la fruta, su sueño era más agresivo. Chillaba por ayuda, se movía sin descanso entre las mantas durante todo el sueño, se despertaba a media noche, daba vueltas a la habitación hasta las tres de la madrugada y se volvía a acostar. Acostar, no a dormir, se tapaba con las mantas hasta que Makino se despertaba, completamente quieto, pensando en cosas.

La primera vez que la joven se encontró con eso se asustó, alguna vez vio a Luffy dormir, por lo que sabia como era el sueño del pequeño.

La anciana siempre vigiló a Luffy, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser vista. Cuando oyó sobre el poder que le había otorgado la fruta no sabía que pensar. Ella sabía bien que todo lo bueno tenía cosas malas, y que todo lo malo tenía cosas buenas. Pero al ver por primera vez a su nieto con pesadillas de esa magnitud, le dejó claramente frustrada ante la incapacidad de actuar.

Desde entonces, siempre se hizo invisible para cuando su nieto se iba a dormir, no lo quería empeorar más.

Pero, esa ocasión fue claramente diferente para ambos. Helena se sentó al lado del futón de Luffy, que le miró sentado desde este, ya con su pijama puesto, una gran camisa de tirantes roja con el dibujo azul de una tortuga.

— Luffy, ¿le darías a tu abuela tus gafas hasta que despiertes?—le preguntó con la misma calidez que había tenido siempre—.

El azabache dudó seriamente. Tenía miedo de temer la verdadera imagen de su abuela.

Desde que obtuvo las gafas, el color rojo se las arregló para arreglar a los fantasmas menos grotescos, por lo que ahora tenía miedo.

Tomando una gran y profunda respiración, recordando nuevamente las burlonas palabras de Shanks (por las cuales volvió a fruncir el ceño y a susurrar lo mismo), se quitó las gafas y se las entregó a su abuela.

Sin embargo, no la miró, le entregó las gafas con los ojos cerrados, y después se acostó mirando al lado contrario de ella. Helena no se lo tomó a mal, Luffy iría a su debido ritmo, no quería obligarlo a nada, podría empeorar las cosas.

Una vez el pequeño ya estaba acomodado, la anciana empezó a contarle alegres historias que había vivido cuando era marine. Así se durmió, hasta que a media noche se despertó de las pesadillas, y su abuela le devolvió las gafas, aún sin obtener la mirada del niño.

Una vez con las gafas puestas, se acomodó en su cama y miró atentamente a su abuela, que le contaba historias irreales, para después él compartirle experiencias que claramente su abuela conocía porque estuvo allí, pero que no replicó cuando su nieto empezó a narrar.

Sin darse cuenta, el sol se alzó e iluminó la habitación a través de las cortinas. Gran sorpresa se llevó el azabache al darse cuenta que había llegado la hora del desayuno.

Poco a poco, con eso Luffy recuperó unas pocas horas de sueño.

Y después de eso, él claramente se quedó con 'Abu es mucho mejor que Gramps'. Pensamiento que no compartió con nadie más que su abuela y Makino.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas escuchar las palabras de su abuela. Todo bien, nada estaba mal. Hundió sus penas en la comida delante de él, para ocupar su boca ante cualquier cosa.

La agradable mujer detrás de la barra sonreía con nerviosismo e incomodidad. Makino, con sus padres detrás suyo también con molestia, limpiaba el mostrados ya limpió para evitar ella también cualquier cosa. Mantenerse ocupada era lo que quería.

Cierra los ojos, concéntrate en su voz. En su amable voz. 'Tranquilo rayito de sol, solo mienten para sentirse mejor.''No les hagas caso, solo son tontos, la abuelita y Makino-chan te cuidan, ¿vale?''Respira, Fluff, acaba de comer y nos iremos a jugar.'

Luffy estaba de acuerdo, no eran fuertes para pelear contra Shanks, lo del otro día no era nada. Shanks solo lo hizo para burlarse de él, los bandidos realmente le tenían miedo pero querían parecer geniales.

Luffy estaba de acuerdo, eran muy tontos, idiotas. Pero ni su abuela, ni Makino querían que dijese malas palabras. Sabía que ambas le cuidaban, igual que los papás de Makino, todos le cuidaban y se preocupaban por él, pero eso no significaba que le gustase.

A Luffy no le gustaba eso. No quería irse, ni siquiera para jugar con su abuelita, un gran y reciente pasatiempo del que disfrutaba mucho. Sobretodo cuando jugaban a piratas con los papás de Makino. Pero no quería dejar a Makino sola, no con ellos, tenía miedo que le hiciesen daño.

Una vez el plato prácticamente limpio y el baso vacío, el azabache respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados, trató de concentrarse en la voz de su abuela y ahogar todo sonido exterior.

'Los piratas eran realmente patéticos.' Lo dicen porqué son débiles, mienten y tienen miedo. '¡Seguramente en una pelea seria estarían ya muertos!' Són tontos que no entienden. 'Podríamos atacar a cualquiera del pueblo, si los piratas siguen viniendo, es porque la gente les tiene miedo, podríamos matarlos a todos.'.

No pudo aguantar más, se giró a ellos y empezó a gritarles.

— ¡Vosotros sois los cobardes, no habléis así de Shanks! —gritó, ignorando las voces de su abuela y Makino—.

Las súplicas de las mujeres cayeron en oídos sordos. El niño no iba a sentarse mientras esas personas hablaban así de Shanks, nunca.

Fue arrastrado afuera del bar, donde en el trayecto las gafas se cayeron al suelo. Él gritó e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero todo fue en vano.

Makino, el alcalde, algunos aldeanos y fantasmas cerca de la escena miraron impotentes como los bandidos tenían la intención de apalizar al pequeño.

Su abuela estaba al lado de Makino, horrorizada ante lo que pasaba. Afortunadamente, el pirata de cabello rojo llegó.

En algún universo, los golpes y patadas no le habrían afectado, aquí, al no ser de goma, las constantes patadas le hicieron sangrar hasta el punto de casi desmayarse, dejando cortes abiertos que dejarían cicatrices.

— Hey Luffy, ¿no decías que tu puño iba a ser tan fuerte como una pistola? —preguntó sonriendo el pelirrojo—.

Luffy tan débil como era, a punto de la inconsciencia solo pudo responder con un débil gruñido.

— ¡Ah, son los piratas de la otra vez! ¿Volviste a limpiar el suelo? —el comentario del jefe de los bandidos hizo que todos los bandidos se rieran—. Este niño nos ha insultado, ¿te piensas hacer responsable de él? —continuó con cierta burla para después volverle a pisar la cabeza—.

Desgraciadamente, el azabache estaba en una mala posición en ese momento, haciendo que el talón del zapato le diera en el ojo izquierdo. Soltando un gran grito de dolor y escupiendo sangre, el pequeño finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Todos los presentes lo llamaron, alarmados por el estado de Luffy. Todos los bandidos fueron disparados a ambos ojos y dejados en el suelo para que se desangraran de la mano de Ben, mientras el capitán cogía al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Los fantasmas se alteraron tanto que las puertas y ventanas empezaron a cerrarse y a abrirse solas, dando constantes portazos. Los animales se asustaron y se pusieron nerviosos. El ambiente rápidamente cambió a un frío incómodo.

Los cielos se nublaron, y la tormenta azotó el pueblo con rapidez. Mientras que el capitán rezaba para que el niño estubiera vivo, con el cuerpo frío, respiración lenta y pesada.

El médico lo curó tan bien y rápido como pudo, desgraciadamente perdiendo permanentemente el ojo izquierdo y quedando con la cara cubierta de cicatrices.

Tres días después, con la creciente preocupación del pueblo, el niño despertó en la habitación medica del barco pirata. El sol que se escondía en el mar iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

Miró con confusión el lugar, hasta que se dió cuenta que algo cubría su ojo. Al tocar el parche, se dió cuenta que ya no estaba, aguantando las lágrimas, miró a la anciana.

Ell le sonrió con tristeza, abrazando al niño mientras lloraban ambos.

— Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Luffy —lloró, apretando al pequeño aún más contra su pecho—.

— Tenía tanto miedo abuelita, Shanks estaba muy enfadado, y había perdido mis gafas y... Y... —el llanto calló sus palabras, agarrando con más fuerza la camisa de su abuela—.

— ¿Luffy...? ¡Luffy! —la joven dueña del bar entró a la habitación, corriendo al pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos—.

Luffy aún sin dejar el abrazo de su abuela miró a Makino, que se arrodillaba al lado suyo y le daba un abrazo superficial.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Capitán-san, Luffy se despertó! —las preguntas vinieron una tras otra, sin oportunidad de responder, acariciando con cuidado la herida cara del menor, para después gritar en dirección de la puerta abierta—.

Trás el grito, Makino volvió a centrar la atención en el azabache. Luffy seguía agarrado en la camisa de la anciana, siendo abrazado por ella, mientras Makino le acariciaba la cara con las manos y lloraba suavemente.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron por el lugar, hasta que la entrada de la habitación mostró a un preocupado pelirrojo.

— ¡Luffy! —el alivió sonó en su voz y se notó en todo su cuerpo, mientras se acercaba con la intención de levantarlo—.

El pequeño miró a su abuela, que lo soltó con una sonrisa y limpiando se las lágrimas.

— ¡Shanks! —llamó contento, recibiendo el abrazo—.

Makino se apartó, permitiendo que Shanks cogiera a Luffy en brazos, para posteriormente abrazarlo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieses muerto? —dijo, sin apartarse del abrazo—.

Luffy solo lloró, triste porque perdió las gafas que le regaló Shanks y porque preocupó a todos.

— Lo siento Shanks, he perdido las gafas —dicho esto, una sonrisa calmada se formó en los labios del pelirrojo—.

— No pasa nada, lo importante es que estés bien, además, te había traído otra cosa —esta información hizo brillas el rostro del pequeño—.

— ¿En serio? ¿El qué? —la emoción podía prácticamente brillar con él en esas palabras, lo que hizo reír al pirata—.

— Primero hay que hacer una fiesta porque estás despierto y bien, ¡vamos al bar de Makino! —la afirmación fue acompañada por un '¡Sí!' efusivo del menor—.

Makino río, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, donde se había sentado para revisar a Luffy. Seguida por la sonrisa cariñosa de la anciana a su nieto, Helena los acompañó hasta el bar, donde se desató una gran fiesta con los piratas y habitantes del lugar en nombre de Luffy.

Mientras la fiesta se realizaba, Luffy se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, con Shanks a su izquierda y Helena a su derecha bebía felizmente de su zumo de naranja.

— Ancla —llamó el pelirrojo—, ¿no quieres la sorpresa? —dicho esto, el azabache se iluminó—.

Él asintió efusivamente, con una gran sonrisa, mientras la anciana a su lado sonreía con cariño.

Shanks se río y sacó un pequeño estuche rectangular rojo, dándose lo a Luffy.

— Son lentillas rojas, te las pones en el ojo —le explicó—.

— ¿Me las puedo poner ya? —preguntó con entusiasmo—.

Shanks río y asintió con la cabeza. Tras un arduo trabajo, lograron ponerle la lentilla en el ojo.

— Luffy —llamó el pelirrojo, el pequeño se giró a él con la boca llena de comida—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo en el próximo viaje? —miró al niño que frunció el ceño, y tras unos segundos, negó con la cabeza—.

— No, he decidido que yo seré mejor que tú, ¡voy a ser el rey de los piratas, y el rey de los piratas no puede navegar bajo nadie! —respondió, levantándose en su asiento—.

Shanks lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras Luffy se giraba al fantasma de su abuela y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

— Bueno, en ese caso —volvió a llamar la atención el pelirrojo—, cuida de este sombrero, es mi tesoro, así que cuando seas un gran pirata, búscame y devuélvemelo —dicho esto, le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, levantándose del sitio—.

Y esa fue la última vez que vió a Shanks, ocultando sus lágrimas bajo el sombrero.

Con todas sus fuerzas y lágrimas, el pequeño azabache intentó zafarse del agarre de su abuelo, siéndole imposible.

— ¡Gramps, no quiero! ¡Los bandidos me dan miedo! ¡Prefiero quedarme en la jungla! —intentó convencerlo—.

— Luffy, sé que los bandidos de la montaña te dan miedo, pero estos no te harán nada —rebatió el mayor—.

— ¡No, no quiero! ¡Me gusta mi ojo, me gusta la carne y definitivamente no me gustan los bandidos! —exclamó, remarcando el 'no'—.

— ¡Luffy, no todos los bandidos son malos! ¡Venga, estate... ¡Ah, mocoso! —la frase se cortó a la mitad por el quejido al ser mordido fuertemente—.

Dejando al niño caer al suelo y revisando su ensangrentada mano, Luffy aprovechó para salir corriendo por el bosque.

Gracias al temor de encontrar fantasmas desagradables en cualquier lugar, Luffy pudo desarrollar la habilidad de localizar los fantasmas. Depende de la distancia, la presencia era más clara o más difuminada.

Con el tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que los malos nunca tenían muertos al lado. La gente se quedaba por sus seres queridos, nunca perseguían a sus asesinos ya que tenían más cosas que hacer. Makino era buena, tenía a sus padres, los bandidos eran malos, no tenían a nadie.

Con eso, donde había más de una presencia era una buena señal, la buena señal de una buena persona.

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hasta esas presencias, cada vez más claras, seguido de su abuela, escondiéndose de su abuelo.

Al llegar, se derrumbó en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Su pecho ardía, su garganta dolía, su ojo lloraba y sus mejillas ardían. a pesar de todo, levantó la cabeza.

Para Luffy, un azabache con parche y cicatrices, de siete años, esos dos niños y esas dos presencias era lo más reconfortante que podía esperar.

Para Ace, un azabache pecoso de diez años, ese niño era completamente extraño. Tenía demasiada masa corporal para ser de la Terminal Gray, pero al mismo tiempo, alguien ajeno a ella no iría expresamente a ese lugar. Además, su rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices y en el hueco izquierdo había un parche médico rojo, su único ojo era del mismo color.

De su boca goteaba un líquido que compartía el color con su ojo y parche, y su vestuario, camisa morada de tirantes con el estampado de un gran tiburón blanco, pantalón marino corto, chanclas y sombrero grande de paja, daba un choque de conceptos. Entre agresivo e infantil.

El niño era ciertamente extraño. Sin contar las peligrosas ojeras debajo sus ojos.

— Ayuda, por favor —pidió, no estaba seguro de si catalogarlo como suplica o sollozo—.

Ace miró a su amigo rubio, Sabo, que estaba tan extrañado como él. Sin embargo, Sabo estaba preocupado por el pequeño más que Ace, así que acudió a su suplica antes.

— Oi, Sabo, ten cuidado, no conoces a este niño —llamó el pecoso—.

— Vamos Ace, es un niño, y mira su estado, dudo que pueda hacer mucho —replicó, recibiendo un bufido del contrario como respuesta—.

Sabo se arrodilló al azabache menor, que ya había recuperado el aliento en su mayor parte.

— ¿Estás bien pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó gentilmente el rubio bien vestido—.

— Monkey D. Luffy... —respondió entrecortado y con tos—.

— Yo soy Sabo, el gruñón de ahí es Ace —respondió sonriendo—.

— ¡Hey! —el pecoso se quejó, solo para ser ignorado—.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Luffy? —mientras preguntaba, ayudó al menor a levantarse del suelo—.

— ¡Tengo siete! —aún con la respiración entrecortada y temblando ligeramente de píe, respondió con gran sonrisa—.

— Nosotros tenemos diez —informó, Ace nuevamente le llamó la atención, esta vez por información dada sin su permiso—.

Mientras la conversación se llevaba a acabo, la anciana se acercó a a las dos presencias, una mujer y un hombre, hablando con ellos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio, la sonrisa del chico desapareció, llamando la atención de ambos niños—.

— Gramps quiere dejarme con bandidos, pero no me gustan los bandidos —respondió con clara amargura en su voz, apretando los puños—.

— ¿Porqué tu abuelo quiere dejarte con bandidos? —ignorando por el momento la incomodidad hacia los bandidos del niño, se centró en la primera incógnita dada—.

— Porque quiero ser pirata, pero él dice que tengo que ser marine, ¡no quiero ser un marine, los piratas son libres, quiero ser libre, los marines no lo son! —los niños mayores compartieron una mirada—.

— ¿Tu abuelo es un idiota que no escucha, come mucho y se mete el dedo en la nariz? —preguntó el pecoso, el niño asintió—.

La comprensión brilló en el rostro de ambos.

— ¿Porqué no te gustan los bandidos? —la molestia en la cara de Luffy fue cambiada por una de dolor, los fantasmas callaron y miraron al niño—.

Él no respondió, solo tocó su parche con la cara en blanco.

— ¿Y ese parche? —preguntó Ace—.

— ...Me aplastaron el ojo —respondió en vacío, y nuevamente la comprensión llegó a los niños—. No quiero que me quiten mi otro ojo, por eso mordí a Gramps y corrí —continuó hablando con el mismo tono y cara—.

— Un momento, ¿mordiste al viejo hasta el punto de hacerle sangre, corriste, y aún no te ha atrapado? —preguntó escéptico el azabache mayor, el contrario asintió—.

Los dos mayores compartieron una mirada. Parecían mantener una pequeña conversación, mientras el niño se perdía en sus pensamientos.

— Hey Luffy —llamó el rubio, el nombrado lo miró—. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —la sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro, después se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza, pensando—.

Después de unos segundos, negó con tristeza.

— No puedo —dijo mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó confundido el rubio—.

— Hay cosas que no puedo decir, si digo esas cosas me quedaré solo, y estar solo duele más que ser apuñalado, así que no puedo —dicho esto, los mayores se miraron nuevamente con confusión, el azabache se acercó al pequeño—.

— No nos vamos a ir, puedes decirnos que es eso, dudo que sea realmente algo tan malo —habló Ace, recibiendo un codazo del rubio por la última parte—.

Ambos niños mayores empezaron una discusión a partir del codazo, Luffy aprovechó para mirar a Helena. Los fantasmas habían dejado de hablar desde la pregunta de los bandidos, y ahora le sonreían cálidamente.

La anciana asintió, y las otras dos presencias le pidieron que no dijera que estaban ahí.

— Bueno... —comenzó a narrar, parando la pelea—. Primero, me comí una Akuma no mi* —la curiosidad era palpable en ambos rostros mayores—.

Poco a poco, los tres se sentaron en el suelo.

— ¿Una Akuma no mi? Pensé que no existían... —habló el rubio, el pecoso solo lo miró como toda la conversación anterior, con el ceño fruncido—.

— ¡Yo también pensaba eso! Pero no te preocupes, saben realmente mal —explicó más animado el menor, tomando el comentario de Sabo como el deseo de probar una—.

— Sí, eso he leído, ¿qué poder te ha dado? —la cara del niño se volvió vacilante—.

— Puedo ver los muertos que se niegan a irse y se mantienen aquí —explicó menos animado—.

Era claro que no eran palabras completamente suyas, pero no dijeron nada.

— ¿Són como dicen? ¿Pálidos, vestidos de blanco y todo eso? —pregunto Ace, Luffy negó—.

— Se mantienen como el día de su muerte, todo, cuerpo, ropa... —y así lo entendieron, a pesar de que las muertes en esta isla, y sobretodo de donde vendría él, las muertes no eran tan bestias, para un niño pequeño no era la mejor vista—.

— ¡Es un poder genial, igualmente! ¡Hay mucha gente que le gustaría tenerlo! —halagó el rubio, intentando animar al azabache, cosa que consiguió—.

— ¿En serio? ¡Que tontos! —se rió—. Ah, bueno, la segunda cosa es mi papá —siguió explicando con una sonrisa—.

— ¿Tu papá? —preguntó curioso el pecoso—.

— Sí, abu dice que es peligroso, creo que dijo que era un dragón que era revolucionario o algo así —respondió distraídamente, sin darse cuenta del horror en la cara de Sabo—.

— ¿Tu padre es Dragon el revolucionario? —exclamó horrorizado, para confusión de ambos azabaches, el menor asintió—.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Ace—.

— ¡Es el criminal más buscado del mundo! —y así dió píe a una explicación que solo escuchó Ace, ya que Luffy se entretuvo con un escarabajo—.

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos.

— Luffy —llamó Ace, este se giró al otro azabache, inclinando la cabeza sin soltar el escarabajo—. Mi padre era el rey de los piratas, ¿te importa? —la confusión invadió la cara del menor—.

— No, ¿porqué lo haría? Por cierto, ¡mira que escarabajo tan grande! —y perdido en las palabras hacia el escarabajo, no se dió cuenta de la expresión del mayor—.

— Luffy —llamó nuevamente, este paró la explicación y lo miró—. Seamos amigos —dijo con una débil sonrisa—.

La cara del menor se iluminó, haciendo sonreir al rubio.

— ¿De verdad? —ambos asintieron—. ¡Yey! —dicho esto, se lanzó a abrazar a ambos, soltando el escarabajo e ignorando las protestas de Ace y la risa de Sabo—.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron, Luffy parpadeó y miró alrededor.

— ¡Mi escarabajo! —entró en pánico y se puso a mirar alrededor—.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que entre los tres buscando, encontraron el dicho escarabajo.

OMAKAE

El frío del lugar podía calar los huesos de cualquiera, pero para la gente que vivía ahí y había pasado peores situaciones, esto no era nada.

Sin embargo, para un pequeño de siete años, el calor corporal de su nuevo amigo no era suficiente. Claramente, el frío no ayudó a su horario irregular y nada saludable de sueño.

La segunda vez que despertó por la noche por una pesadilla, el movimiento hizo que el rubio se despertara. Confundido, se sentó y con la vista aún algo borrosa por el sueño miró al azabache, quien hiperventilaba agarrándose el pecho con lágrimas en su ojo.

Ante esta vista, se preocupó por la salud del niño. Todo rastro de felicidad que parecía ser norma en él desapareció, lo que hizo la imágen aún más desgarradora.

— ¿Luffy...? —preguntó en voz baja, preguntándose a sí mismo si estaba bien, si era él, su misma voz sonaba ajena—.

El niño lo miró, ahora con su oscuro ojo marrón prácticamente negro, que se difuminaba en la noche.

El niño era extraño, lo tenían claro tanto él como Ace. A pesar de recién conocerlo, y de la poca estabilidad que podía llegar a transmitir a pesar de su presunta eterna felicidad, la confianza que se había ganado de ambos niños era muy grande por el poco tiempo.

Sin duda, Luffy era un misterio en sí.

Y verlo temblar de miedo y frío era simplemente desconcertante.

— Sé donde vive Ace, ¿quieres que vayamos con él? —preguntó—.

Al amanecer, Dadan, jefa de los bandidos de la montaña, casi tuvo un ataque al ver dos mocosos nuevos.

Aunque uno de esos dos tenía que estar con ella desde el principio.

No voy a tener un horario para actualizar.

Por el momento, estoy experimentando con esta nueva plataforma, por así decirlo, de escritura. Todo esto es solo una prueba para familiarizarme con dicha plataforma, por lo que una vez tenga claro todo, lo editare todo, no antes.

También, soy consciente de que Ace y Sabo han confiado demasiado rápido en Luffy. No, no ha sido por error, hay un motivo.

¡Gracias por leer, por favor comenta!


	3. Capítulo 2 Comodidad familiar

**Palabras; 5910 (texto)****Tiempo de escritura; 29/5 - 11/7****Editado; No****Localización y fecha; Bosque, Dawn Island, 1512 (25/6-7/10)****Advertencia/s; Ninguna. ****_KING OF LIFE IN A WORLD OF DEAD;_**

**_Capítulo 2; Comodidad familiar_**

**_• • • • •_**

Luffy guardó toda la información que le dió su abuelo el día que lo intentó arrastrar a la cabaña de los bandidos. Entre muchos reproches por la obstinación del niño, hubo algo que recordaba muy bien. 'Tienes esperándote un hermano mayor'.

Claro, al decírselo a Sabo, él no tardó en pensar rápidamente en Ace, el único niño que tenían los bandidos. Luffy entonces tomó a Ace y Sabo como hermanos mayores.

— ¿Tu abuelo te dijo sobre un hermano mayor? Entonces debe de ser Ace... —reflexionó en voz alta el rubio, la cara del azabache se iluminó—.

— ¡¿Entonces tú también eres mi hermano?! —exclamó emocionado, sobresaltando al contrario, aún en sus pensamientos—.

— ¿Qué? No, bueno, no tiene porqué... —sin embargo Luffy no escuchó, y se fue corriendo a Ace, quien salía de entre algunos árboles después de cazar—.

— ¡Ace, Ace! ¡Sabo es nuestro hermano! —dijo saltando emocionado, el mayor lo miró cansado, no tardó en mirar al rubio—. ¿Qué mierda le has metido en la cabeza ahora? —Sabo solo suspiró, pasando a explicarle todo—.

Sorpresivamente, Ace se lo tomó bien y con calma. Desde que apareció el niño, era un sentimiento muy común en ellos. Se notaba más en el pecoso, que se ponía nervioso cuando no tenía a Luffy cerca.

Ciertamente, no le sorprendió mucho la aceptación de hermandad de Luffy. Aunque le molestó que por edad él fuese mayor. Vaya hermano mayor más estúpido.

Sabo y sus hermanos pasaron a vivir prácticamente en una cueva, ya que a Luffy le era prácticamente imposible estar en la cabaña más que para dormir. La cueva no era lo mejor del mundo, pero estaba bien.

Ace y Sabo estaban felices de tener un hermano, una familia fiel a ellos independientemente de nada más que ellos mismos.

Luffy estaba feliz de tener familia que se quedara con él y que lo quisiera, y que no le trataran mal por su poder o por su papá. Pero había algo que le molestaba, y era que no le dejaban ir a cazar.

Siempre que iban a cazar, dejaban a Luffy con uno de los fantasmas. Luffy nunca intentó desobedecer la petición de sus hermanos de quedarse en la cueva, no quería desobedecerlos, pero no le gustaba quedarse.

Afortunadamente, mientras sus hermanos, vigilados por otros dos fantasma, cazaban, él escuchaba historias del señor del bigote gracioso, o hacía cosas bonitas con la mujer bella. Con su abuela hacía dibujos para su familia: algunos para sus abuelos, otros para su papá, otras para sus hermanos, algunos para la mujer y el hombre extraño.

No conocía a su papá, pero sabía que se preocupaba por él.

Luffy entregaba los dibujos a todos, menos los del abuelo y su padre, que los guardaba. Los dibujos que daba a las personas para los que eran hechos los colgaban en la pared de la cueva, con cuidado de no dañarlos. Todos eran garabatos intendibles de lo que él decía eran aventuras, pero nadie dijo lo contrario.

Gracias a las charlas con la mujer, aprendió hacer coronas de flores. Sus hermanos siempre llevaban unas, no tenían el corazón para rechazarlas.

Un día, practicando los poderes delante de la cueva, como siempre hacía, logró hacer aparecer intermitentemente al hombre de bigote gracioso. La ilusión que sintió por avanzar en sus poderes le sirvió para poder mantener a un ente durante un tiempo prolongado, sin embargo solo era visible, no podía interactuar con nada ni hablar.

Pasaron dos meses hasta que su voz fue entendible.

En ese tiempo, los tres hermanos iban habitualmente a la ciudad para robar, ya que a Luffy le aburría mucho el no poder ir a cazar. Aunque se hizo varios amigos animales en el lugar con quienes jugaba, ya que era incapaz de matar a alguien aún para defenderse.

Desde que Makino trajo una camisa mucho más grande que la talla de Luffy que le quedaba como vestido y le gustó, utilizaba vestidos normalmente para ir a la ciudad, con su cabello suelto. El azabache menor decía que le hacía parecerse a la mujer bonita, por lo que siempre llevaba flores en el pelo además de una corona de éstas, sus hermanos aprovecharon la excusa para que no se le reconociera.

Por si acaso, cuando estaban en la ciudad, usaban el mote que Helena le dió al pequeño: Fluffy.

Eso se convirtió en un apodo cariñoso que utilizaban a solas.

Un día, sin embargo, al salir del restaurante de ramen, un extraño señor llamó a Sabo por su nombre, extrañando a los otros dos, pero guardaron sus preguntas para cuando llegaran a la cueva.

— ¿Quién era, Sabo? —preguntó extrañado Ace—.

El rubio se puso nervioso y pensó durante un momento. Finalmente, al ver a sus hermanos expectantes, decidió responder.

— Era mi padre... Yo soy un noble, pero... —la explicación quedó callada por la interrupción del pequeño azabache—.

— No, no lo eres —su rostro estaba libre de cualquier emoción—. Nosotros vivimos con los bandidos, ahora somos bandidos, y él no es tu papá, porque no es nuestro papá, ¿verdad, Ace? —habló serio, girandose hacia el nombrado a la última frase—.

El azabache sonrió a su hermano pequeño, para después girarse al mediano.

— Fluffy tiene razón, Bo, simplemente evitaremos a ese tipo que se hace pasar por nuestro padre —dijo, abrazando a Luffy, y después a Sabo, que sollozaba de alegria—.

Los fantasmas presenciaron la escena con felicidad.

Cuando la situación del padre de Luffy fue explicada por Helena, los niños no estuvieron tan enfadados con él. Desgraciadamente para ellos, Luffy los enganchó para llamarlo papá.

Helena solo dijo que a él no le importaría, así que se quedaron con eso.

— Oh, el hombre de bigote gracioso quiere hablar —informó Luffy, haciendo aparecer al mencionado—.

Este sonrió y se sentó con la espalda en una roca.

— Hora de una historia, sentaos —informó sonriente, como habitualmente hacía, y ellos le hicieron caso sentándose juntos delante suyo—.

Se aclaró la garganta, y los dos fantasmas restantes se sentaron detrás de los niños.

— Yo era un pirata, ¿sabéis? Todas mis historias eran reales —informó para sorpresa de los tres—.

La emoción resaltaba en el rostro de los niños, siendo seguida por la risa del hombre.

— Sí, era un pirata, pero estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, así que no podía seguir siendo pirata, por lo que dejé que la marina me capturara, y pedí a un amigo que cuidara de mi hijo —explicó sonriente, pero la tristeza era evidente en sus ojos—.

— Pero, si se lo hubieses dado a un amigo, eso podría acabar mal para tu hijo, ¿no? —preguntó Sabo, y antes de que pudiese continuar, el pirata respondió—.

— Sí, yo quería que mi hijo fuera libre de elegir qué ser, un recién nacido no tendría que cargar con el pecado de su padre, así que se lo dí a un marine que conocía bien, pensé que lo cuidaría bien porque él ya tubo un hijo, pero no es muy bueno en ello, y mi hijo me odia y se odia a sí mismo, pensé que no podría hacer nada nunca para ayudarle, pero gracias a Luffy, ahora puedo —respondió con tristeza—.

— Oh, ¿quién es tu hijo? Podemos ayudarte —propuso animadamente el nombrado—.

El pirata negó.

— Luffy, ¿estoy siendo totalmente sincero? —preguntó sonriente, con los ojos cerrados—.

Las dos mujeres salieron del lugar, entendiendo a donde iba la conversación.

Luffy podía sentir el alma de los entes, que era pura voluntad por algo. Buena o mala, sentía la culpabilidad del alma al mentir, independientemente del sentimiento del ente.

Según el pirata, todas las personas tienen voluntad, más o menos, pero los D. tienen ventaja ante eso, ya que por naturaleza tienen más que la media, por eso a Luffy le era tan fácil utilizar sus poderes sin cansarse tanto. Era como una batería de voluntad para usar sus poderes.

El pirata se inclinó hasta el suelo, sorprendiendo a los niños.

— Yo, Gol D. Roger, pido disculpas por todo el dolor que te he causado, Ace —el ceño del mencionado se frunció profundamente, mientras el rubio se volvió pálido—.

Ace estaba teniendo una batalla interior, y después de varios segundos en silencio, se levantó del lugar con un 'Vete a la mierda'.

Roger no esperaba nada más suave.

**_(...)_**

Roger aceptó adoptar a los hermanos de su hijo. Tanto su esposa como él estaban felices de ello. Ellos cogieron el apellido de su esposa para mayor seguridad, muy contentos con su elección.

Normalmente Roger entrenaba a los dos más pequeños físicamente, mientras que Luffy a su vez practicaba la resistencia y el acoplamiento de su poder a la lucha, ya que tenía que mantener a Roger presente.

El punto de tener que esforzarse por poner una imágen no tan grotesca ante él era algo automático, que solo se libraba de hacer al estar cansado.

Sabo tenía lecciones sobre la Grand Line, de toda clase: tanto gastronómica, como cultural,... Además de lecciones de esgrima, aunque por el momento básica.

Ambos tenían entrenamiento básico de los tres Haki, además de lecciones de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y karate.

Ace estaba con Helena, con quien entrenaba lo mismo que Sabo.

Era un proceso lento, pero se acercaba a su padre de poco a poco. En las historias que contaba de noche, por ejemplo, se quedaba cerca. No a su lado, pero escuchaba.

No le miraba muy mal, no tanto como antes, pero prefería entrenar sin él.

Luffy tenía problemas graves con la meditación. Él, el único con fruta del diablo, le era necesario aún más la meditación para llegar a estar en paz con su fruta, además de por el haki como sus hermanos.

No tardaron mucho en descubrir los poderes de Luffy más a fondo.

No era simple interacción con entes, podía utilizar sus mismos poderes. Empezó con la psíquica: mover objetos pequeños levemente, una pequeña brisa que movía las hojas de más, interacción activa con objetos a larga distancia,...

Esto les podría ser muy útil para los robos en el futuro.

Un día que llovía demasiado y tuvieron que encerrarse en la cueva por peligro de inundación, su padre tuvo una idea:

— Deberías entrenar más el físico —dijo pensativo, la anciana asintió—.

Luffy podía mantener ya a los tres fantasmas totalmente presentes sin un esfuerzo excesivo, lo cual le alegraba bastante.

En ese momento, él y sus hermanos estaban encima de una piedra mucho más alta que el suelo suficiente para dos personas más de su tamaño. Roger estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ellos, Helena y Rouge estaban cerca de los niños. Helena arreglaba un peluche, y Rouge leía tranquilamente.

— Sí, y una mejor alimentación que solo carne —añadió de acuerdo, el hombre asintió—.

— Luffy comentó algo sobre una casa del árbol el otro día —la rubia comentó tranquilamente, como un susurro suave y melodioso—.

El niño asintió sonriente, y sus hermanos se emocionaron junto con él.

— ¡Bien, haremos una casa en el árbol! —declaró felizmente Roger—.

Helena y él, junto a los niños empezaron a hacer los planos para la posible casa, con ideas descabelladas y sueltas que a cada uno se le iba ocurriendo espontáneamente.

Pasaron una semana eligiendo el lugar para construirla, un lugar con agua cerca y pocos animales. Al final eligieron la copa de un gran árbol que estaba cerca de un rio.

Los planos de la casa detallaban una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos y un pequeño balcón. Roger les dió una lista de objetos que necesitaba, mientras que Sabo y él preparaban el lugar.

Helena les acompañó para poder cargarlo todo. Primero fueron las tablas de madera, que robaron del almacén de un comercio. Así, en mes la estructura entera estaba hecha.

Luffy consiguió que algunos fantasmas le ayudaran con la cabaña, ya que él aceptó ayudarles con sus cosas pendientes.

Lo siguiente era la pintura. Cogieron del pintor local unos cuantos cubos de pintura. El exterior seguía siendo del color natural y barniz, pero el interior era un cúmulo de colores que sin saber porqué combinaban bien.

Las paredes del primer piso eran amarillas, con flores mal dibujadas por Luffy en rojo, pájaros magníficos azules por Sabo y dagas naranjas por Ace. El segundo piso, la habitación, fue mucho más caótica. Para empezar, solo habían tres paredes, una era una enorme ventaja de cristal capaz de moverse hacía arriba para ir al pequeño balcón.

La pared más grande y con más espacio fue pintada por Sabo, que era un paisaje marino, una embarcación en contraste con la luna, mientras una bella sirena desde el agua se asomaba para ver la luna.

La pared de Luffy era la que menos espacio tenía, la pintó de rojo y la llenó de dibujos de carne mal hecha.

La pared de Ace era una con un espacio aceptable, la cuál pintó un estampado de llamas naranjas y rojas.

Fue un día divertido, todos acabaron repletos de pintura.

Lo siguiente en conseguir eran las ventanas y puertas de las medidas dichas.

Fueron a la ciudad como siempre y esperaron a ser atendidos por el cajero.

— Buenas tardes niños, ¿qué desean? —preguntó cortésmente, con voz y rostro aburrido—.

Luffy se acercó al mostrador, y poniéndose de puntillas, dejó el papel con el pedido escrito y un par de billetes.

El empleado miró a la 'niña' con una ceja levantada al ver el pedido, pero finalmente suspiró y fue a la trastienda, sacando un pequeño carro que cargaba con todo.

Ace le agradeció y junto a Luffy y él empezaron a ir a la cabaña. En las puertas del bosque se encontraron con Helena, quien les ayudó a cargar todo.

Unos cuantos fantasmas le dieron a Sabo una explicación detallada de la ciudad y sus túneles, gracias a eso, pudieron hacer un mapa que facilitaba la entrada e ida.

No pudieron evitar sonreir con el grito de '¡Son solo hojas cortadas en rectángulo!' del vendedor.

Lo último fue lo más divertido: muebles.

Muebles que robaron directamente de la casa de los nobles, prácticamente todos eran de la familia real, para tener una mejor comodidad.

Era divertido escuchar sus gritos de exasperación y frustración.

Finalmente amueblaron la casa al completo, con incluso una chimenea. En el primer piso tenían colgado el mapa de High Town, y Roger les prometió colgar algunos de los lugares que visitó cuando se acordara.

Como los fantasmas no comían ni dormían, la casa fue casi hecha exclusivamente para los niños. A excepción de la pequeña cocina abierta.

Pero Luffy seguía insistiendo en que faltaba algo, algo importante además.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamó, llamando la atención de todos—.

Ace hablaba con Rouge y Roger, mientras que Sabo leía con Helena en el sofá. Todos giraron a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sabes, Fluffy? —preguntó curioso y divertido el rubio—.

Luffy sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Necesitamos una mascota! —exclamó, los niños parpadearon y se giraron hacia sus padres—.

— Mientras quepa en casa, por mí bien —dijo riendo Roger, Rouge asintió—.

Los niños sonrieron y salieron corriendo al bosque a buscar a un animal pequeño.

— Oye, Ace, ¿de qué hablabas con papá? —preguntó el rubio, el mencionado frunció el ceño ante el nombre de 'papá'—.

— ...De como mamá y él se conocieron —respondió de mala gana—.

Sabo iba a preguntar algo, pero Luffy le cortó con un grito de '¡He visto algo!'.

Y así, en dos meses consiguieron la casa, justo antes de otoño, ya que estaban a finales de septiembre.

**_(...)_**

Por mucho que intentaron, no lograban capturar ningún animal. Principalmente porque Luffy les daba miedo, algo natural al tener la misma presencia que un fantasma. Aún no sabía cómo transmitir el sentimiento de seguridad y comodidad en su presencia, era algo que a veces hacía de forma natural.

Un día, Sabo volvió de pasear con un conejo en su sombrero.

—Oi, Bobo, ¿porqué se te mueve el sombrero? —preguntó Ace, quien limpiaba los platos junto con su abuela—.

— ¿Eh? —desconcertado, el rubio miró hacia arriba, donde efectivamente su gorro se agitaba, hasta el punto de caer—.

Sorprendido, cogió el sombrero, quien quedó boca arriba en sus manos, permitiéndole ver lo que había en su interior. No tardó mucho en salir un bonito y pequeño conejo del interior.

— ¡Wa~! ¿Bobo ahora puede hacer magia? ¡Qué guay! —exclamó Luffy desde el suelo cerca de los sofás y la chimenea—.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Hacía viento, así que se me cayó, supongo que se metió cuando no miraba... —dijo aún confuso—.

— Bueno, ¿cómo lo llamarás? Lo has encontrado tú —preguntó el pecoso, el rubio se mantuvo pensando—.

Su abuela lo miró con cariño.

— ¿Porqué no le pones el nombre de un personaje de los libros que lees, Bobo? —sugirió con un sonrisa, que le fue devuelta por el nombrado—.

— ¡Sí! Hm..., qué tal... ¿Sora? —pensó en voz alta—.

— ¿El superhéroe guay de los cómics? ¡Sí, me gusta! ¿Tú que piensas, Ace? —exclamó el azabache menor, girándose hacia su hermano mayor—.

— No me importa, es suyo, puede ponerle como quiera —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—.

Luffy hinchó las mejillas y murmuró un 'aburrido', para girarse al rubio, quien miraba a Ace divertido.

— Oi, Bobo, hablando de nombres, ¿no deberíamos buscarle uno a Ace? —preguntó inocentemente—.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, estoy bien con mi nombre! —protestó, pero no fue escuchado por sus hermanos—.

Sora se mostró muy tranquila y obediente, quizá demasiado comilona. No se separaba del lado de Sabo, y nunca se mostró violenta frente a la familia de éste.

Por lo que Sabo pudo investigar, Sora era originaria de Drum, una isla en Grand Line con conejos salvajes y enormes en los bosques. Al parecer una cría acabo aquí por contrabando.

Esa noche, junto al fuego, los tres hermanos escucharon una historia del lugar por parte de su padre, mientras Sora descansaba en los brazos del rubio.

Aún así, Sabo nunca se refirió así mismo como su dueño, más como un amigo, ya que la idea de poseer una vida ajena a la suya no le agradaba mucho.

Sorprendentemente, Sora nunca sintió miedo por Luffy.

Una semana después, Makino fue a visitarlos.

Era por la mañana, y los hermanos estaban desayunando, cuando de pronto un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Su abuela les sonrió.

— Es visita buena, ¿quién quiere abrir? —preguntó, los dos azabaches miraron automáticamente al rubio, quien suspiró y fue hacia la puerta—.

Al abrirla se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello verde.

— Hola pequeño, ¿eres amigo de Luffy? —preguntó sonriente, desconcertado, el rubio negó—.

— No, soy su hermano... —la joven sonrió aún más contenta—.

— ¿En serio? Me alegra que Luffy haya encontrado tan buena gente, os he traído algunas cosas, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó inocentemente, el niño asintió y se echó a un lado, dejándola pasar—.

Luffy sonrió al verla y la abrazó. Le empezó a explicar diversas cosas, pero dado a que tenía la boca llena, no se le entendió.

— Luffy, por favor, traga antes de hablar ¿vale? —le pidió, él asintió y se tragó toda la comida—. Te he traído ropa, algunos juguetes y comida, no sé si la ropa le vaya también a tus hermanos, pero podemos probar —dijo sonriente—.

Luffy se animó con eso, e inmediatamente pidió vestidos para ellos. Se intentaron negar, pero Luffy se veía muy emocionado.

Ellos no conocían a Makino. Luffy estaba solo cuando ella le visitaba, así que no se conocieron antes.

Makino pasó la mañana allí, hasta que se tuvo que ir para abrir el bar, despidiéndose de los hermanos.

El tema de los fantasmas no lo tocaron, Makino prefería no molestar al niño con eso cuando venía a visitarlo. Además, debía ir bien si los platos se estaban lavando solos.

Rouge no estuvo muy contenta con la visita de esa mujer, y Roger empezó diciendo que eran celos de madre, a lo que Luffy divertido se unió, poco tardaron los otros dos.

Todo estuvo normal, hasta que unas dos semanas después Ace llegó de cazar con un tigre blanco siguiéndole.

La cara de Luffy al verlo se iluminó.

— ¡Gato! —exclamó, y se lanzó a abrazarlo—.

El tigre gruñó, pero o hizo nada más. Ace dejó la presa en la cocina y suspiró.

— Parecía tener hambre, así que le dí un poco y me ha seguido hasta aquí —explicó indiferente—.

— Oh, entonces, Ace, ¿cómo lo llamarás? —preguntó Sabo, bajando del piso de arriba con Sora en brazos—.

Miró al felino y pensó.

— ¿Os acordais de el dulce blanco que robamos en la casa de un noble hace un mes? —preguntó, el rubio asintió mientras Luffy intentaba montar al tigre—.

— Sí, era extranjero, mochi, ¿no? —intentó, recordar, Ace asintió—.

— ¿Mochi? ¡Me gusta el nombre! —exclamó el menor, haciendo suspirar a sus hermanos—.

Aún raro de creer, Mochi se llevó bastante bien con Sora. A veces Sora iba en la cabeza de éste, sin inmutarse ninguno de los dos.

Mochi, a diferencia de Sora, quien dormía con Sabo, dormía al lado de la entrada de la escalera, de guardia.

Mochi aparentemente era un tigre albino del North Blue, traído de contrabando para los nobles.

Al igual que Sora, no solía separarse de Ace. A veces solo para 'jugar' con Luffy, o era el baño, donde se quedaba de guardia en la puerta.

Él le tenía miedo a Luffy, pero parecía intentar ocultarlo.

La comida de Sora la sacaban de una pequeña jardinera en el balcón de la planta superior, mientras que la de Mochi la sacaban de los restos de la caza y de las veces que iban a pescar.

Desde que consiguieron a Mochi, pasaban mucho más tiempo en el río cercano pescando o bañándose. Dos semanas y media después, se encontraban en el río cuando escucharon un sonido ahogado entre los arbustos.

Extrañados por cualquier animal que pudiera hacer eso intentando cazar, y que Mochi, quien se mantenía durmiendo detrás de Ace, no había dicho nada, dejaron que Luffy se acercara al sonido.

De entre los arbustos, después de rebuscar, finalmente sacó un cuervo herido.

Lo llevaron inmediatamente a casa y lo curaron. Como Luffy le salvó la vida, el pequeño cuervo fue incapaz de sentir miedo por él.

Cuando las heridas se curaron después de una semana, Luffy lo ayudo con su psíquica mejor controlada a volar, que lo consiguió al final.

— Fluffy, ¿cómo lo llamarás? No parece que se quiera ir? —informó sonriente el rubio, éste pensó—.

— Hmmm, ¿qué tal Ray? —preguntó, resultando ser el nombre de un protagonista de uno de los libros de Sabo que leía su padre por las noches—.

Suspiró.

Bueno, casi que prefiere eso.

**_(...)_**

Era una noche tranquila y pacífica de otoño. Era principios de octubre, pero todavía no hacia frío, la temperatura veraniega seguía ahí.

Mientras que los adultos descansaban en la planta baja, los niños estaban durmiendo apilados en el colchón, como habitualmente hacían. La única manta que les cubría estaba prácticamente en el suelo, mientras que Luffy descansaba sobre sus hermanos.

Sora estaba en el pecho de Sabo, y Ray en el pelo de Luffy. Mochi, como siempre, en la escalera.

Notó algo mal, y se sentó con dirección a la ventana que daba al pueblo, mirando fijamente, como buscando algo.

Luffy se despertó ante la incomodidad del tigre, y extrañado, miró hacia allí.

— ¿Pasa algo, Mochi? —preguntó dormido en un susurro—.

El mencionado lo miró por unos segundos, para después mirar al paisaje. Algo no se sentía bien. Había algo grande que no iba a acabar bien.

Con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus hermanos, bajó de la cama, dejando a Ray en ésta, mientras bajaba con Mochi detrás suyo, quien estaba inseguro de dejar a Ace.

Al bajar, se encontró con sus padres hablando acurrucados en el sofá mientras su abuela leía. No tardaron mucho en notarlo.

— ¿Fluffy? ¿Mochi? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Helena—.

— Pasa algo en el pueblo, no sé el qué, pero... Es muy malo —explicó preocupado—.

Los tres fantasmas se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué hacer.

— ¿Podemos ir papá, Mochi y yo a ver? —preguntó suplicante, todos miraron a Roger, quien suspiró y se levantó—.

Antes de irse, ya en la puerta, Luffy se giró hacia ambas mujeres.

— A Ray no le gusta que me vaya, vigilarlo, ¿vale? —dijo el azabache, a lo que las dos mujeres asintieron—.

Una vez bajaron, el azabache se montó encima del tigre, y éste corrió tan rápido como pudo donde le decía su olfato. Luffy no tardó en olerlo también.

Era olor a quemado, además de más calor del que debería de hacer. Mientras más se acercaban, más fuerte era el calor y el olor, hasta que finalmente lo vieron.

Fuego.

Un gran y devastador fuego que abarcaba toda la Terminal Gray.

Alarmado, Luffy se giró a su padre.

— ¿Qué hacemos, pá? —preguntó nervioso—.

Roger frunció el ceño.

— Intenta traer a la máxima gente posible, los curaremos en casa, llamaré a más fantasmas para llevar a la gente —respondió serio, el azabache asintió y se adentró al fuego—.

No tardó en ver a los responsables, los piratas que se habían quedado en el lugar y hacían favores a cambio de dinero a los nobles.

El fuego solo estaba a los alrededores en ese momento, así que le fue medianamente fácil sacar a las personas.

Sacó a todos, excepto el pirata, con la ayuda de Mochi.

Con dos personas encima suyo, dejó que Luffy se montara y comenzó a correr hacia casa.

El claro donde su casa estaba repleto de gente en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

Junto con la ayuda de Sabo y Ace, siguiendo instrucciones de Helena y Rouge, cuidaron a las personas heridas.

La familia de Luffy, incluyendo a él, estaban muy enfadados con el responsable de esto. Los nobles.

Tardaron un mes en que los más sanos se recuperaran al completo, quienes ayudaron a construir algunas casas sencillas para las personas enfermas, quienes se mantuvieron en sus casas.

Algunos empezaron sus propios cultivos para mejorar la condición de vida de los enfermos.

Al final, formaron un pequeño pueblo de más de seis casas.

Las personas se estaban empezando a recuperar, pero eso no quitaba el enfado de Luffy y su familia.

Finalmente, una vez que todos se recuperaron medianamente, empezaron a llevar a cabo un plan de venganza.

Primero, Luffy tenía que llevarse bien con los animales de la zona, lo cual también le servía de práctica para su 'aura'. Al hacerlo, podían proteger la zona de gente indeseada.

Segundo, traer fantasmas para que alejaran expresamente a la gente indeseada con un aura pesada y terrorífica.

Tercero, incendiar a los nobles.

Pagarles con la misma moneda era infantil e inútil, pero eran cuatro niños con sed de derribar el mundo, así que no les importó mucho (aunque de esos cuatro niños, había uno que no lo era).

Ese día High Town ardió en llamas, y por mucho que se intentó, no se pudo encontrar nunca al responsable.

Lo que alarmó a los marines.

Y con eso, se llevó a cabo una visita.

— ¡Luffy! —llamó, abriendo la puerta bruscamente—.

Luffy, quien estaba comiendo en esos momentos, miró a su abuelo. Le sonrió y subió a su habitación, ignorando los gritos de su abuelo que se vieron apagados por las miradas de dos niños comiendo ramen.

— ¿Y éste mocoso quién es? —preguntó mirando a Sabo—.

— Es mi hermano, Sabo —explicó indiferente el azabache—.

Como si no estuviesen hablando de él, Sabo continuó comiendo, mirando al hombre mayor indiferente.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¡Así que tengo un nuevo nieto, eh! —y dicho esto se echó a reír ruidosamente—.

Luffy entonces bajó corriendo con una pila de papeles en las manos, coronada con una corona de flores.

— ¡Abuelo, toma! —dijo alegremente, entregándole lo que llevaba encima—.

Garp tomó lo que le entregaba el niño, algunos dibujos ponía 'papá', otros ponían 'gramps'. Se sentó en la mesa, empezando a ver los dibujos deformes de su nieto, quien aprovechó para ponerle la corona de flores.

La suya era de begonias naranjas y crisantemos.

La que llevaba Ace era de dalias rosas y claveles amarillos.

La de Sabo era de dalias rosas y fresias.

La de Luffy de girasoles y margaritas.

Garp suspiró. Así que por eso sus nietos estaban llevando una corona de flores. Al parecer, a su nieto más pequeño le había dado por hacer coronas de flores.

— Bueno, mocoso, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó, el nombrado miró a sus hermanos, que asintieron.

**_(...)_**

Garp era alguien sencillo. Estúpido, pero sencillo. Y amoroso también. Amaba a sus nietos, aunque ellos no lo hicieran, y sabía que su nieto menor estaba mal, pensó que si tuviera un hermano con quién jugar estaría mejor. Y ahora tenía dos hermanos, y Garp tenía tres nietos.

Pero Luffy le había estado ocultando su fruta del diablo, y no estaba nada contento por eso. Luffy parecía arrepentido, así que seguramente lo estaba. Era incapaz de fingir nada.

Por lo menos supo porqué Luffy estaba así, era demasiado joven para ver cadáveres hablando e interactuando.

— ¿Quién te dijo que me lo dijeras? —preguntó, intentando calmar el enfado—.

Su nieto ya le había dicho que Shanks le dijo que lo ocultara, así que iba acumulando en su lista motivos para asesinar al mocoso.

— Abu me dijo que lo hiciera, papá y mamá también —los oxidadas engranajes en la cabeza del hombre mayor giraron—.

Abu era su esposa, estaba claro. Sin embargo, ¿papá y mamá? Estaba bastante seguro que su hijo estaba vivo, pero...

— Ahora utilizo el apellido de mamá, como Ace y Sabo —sonrió el pequeño, olvidándose del arrepentimiento anterior—.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó, si bien le dolía que no usase su apellido, quizá era mejor así—.

— ¡Portgas D. Luffy! —exclamó felizmente, ajeno al preinfarto de su abuelo—.

No. No era absolutamente nada mejor que utilizar su apellido. Todo lo contrario. Y, a pesar de todo, Luffy le presentó a su nueva familia, y Garp estuvo hasta el anochecer con ellos.

Estuvo bien ver a su esposa de nuevo, ver a su antiguo rival. Fue un día divertido, sobretodo ver a Ace superando su odio propio, verlo sonreir genuinamente hacia sus padres.

Él dejó de entrenar a sus nietos desde ese día. Roger se comprometió a hacerlo, y ya era consciente que le excusa de 'marines fuertes' no servía.

Sabía que no iban a ser marines, era consciente, siempre lo fue. Pero aún así dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que lo fueran. Pero al ser adoptados por ellos, toda posibilidad se había esfumado.

Cuando se fue, sus nietos estaban durmiendo en el regazo de su madre, él estaba sentado al lado del antiguo rey pirata.

— Entonces, ¿qué piensas de los mocosos? —preguntó después de darle un mordisco a la carne—.

— Són unos mocosos interesantes, lograran grandes cosas —se rió en respuesta Roger—.

Hubo un momento de silencio después, ocupado por el sonido que hacía Garp al masticar.

— Tienen herencia y sueños peligrosos, cuidalos bien —le pidió, aunque sonaba más como una orden—.

— ¿Me estás diciendo cómo tengo que cuidar a mis hijos, Garp? —respondió tras otra risa, aunque parecía ofendido y desafiante—.

— No te olvides que también són mis nietos, Roger —le recordó, mirándole de reojo—.

— ¿Qué nos haría eso, padre e hijo? —y nuevamente, la estruendosa risa—.

— Prefiero a Rouge que a tí como hijo —ignorando el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, miró a dicha persona—.

— Muy bien, muy bien, ¡Rouge, cariño, Garp dice que te quiere adoptar! —llamó entre risas a su mujer—.

Garp estaba a punto de replicar, pero la mujer solo levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa.

— Me parece bien, papá —respondió, intentando controlar la risa—.

Garp suspiró derrotado. Esta familia le iba a matar.

— Supongo que entonces me cambiaré el apellido a Portgas —dijo su mujer, divertida por la situación—.

Garp estaba exasperado, pero no pudo evitar reír ante la situación. Aunque ellos estuviesen de broma, lo iba a tomar en serio. La idea era idiota, pero así era él.

Se apuntó mentalmente el cambiar el apellido de su esposa al llegar a Marineford.

Al día siguiente, los niños despertaron en su cómoda cama, donde su abuela le explicó a Luffy lo de la noche anterior.

— ¡Ace, Sabo! —llamó el pequeño, ellos se giraron a verlo—.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? —preguntó Sabo, el azabache simplemente lo miró—.

— ¡La abuela dice que ella también se pondrá el apellido de mamá, y que el abuelo ha adoptado a mamá como su hija! —la alegría de Luffy se perdió en la mente de ambos niños al pensar en lo que se acababa de decir—.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el grito solo fue respuesto por la risa del menor—.

Garp era sencillo, sencillo pero feliz. Ahora tenía a una familia más grande, más peligrosa también, pero eran felices. Y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que miraba la foto de sus nietos, su esposa y los nuevos integrantes.

Aunque sabía bien que no podía mantenerlo a la vista, así que simplemente lo guardó, junto a la corona de flores que le hizo su nieto más pequeño. No quería que se rompiera.

Su madre le había enseñado bien.

Cuando volvió a Marineford con una corona de flores, la gente no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y la intriga por este hecho, ni siquiera Sengoku. Y aunque fueron pocos los que se atrevieron a preguntar por ello, la respuesta siempre fue la misma en un tono orgulloso.

'Es un regalo de mi familia'.

Era una acción tierna que resaltaba en el habitual comportamiento brusco de Garp. Pero nadie se atrevió a comentar nada.

Después de guardar los regalos y cambiar el nombre de su esposa en los registros, se fué a la oficina de Sengoku, donde rompió parte de la pared para entrar.

— Hey, Senny —saludó el recién llegado con desinterés—.

— Garp, utiliza la maldita puerta —se quejó el azabache, provocando únicamente la risa del contrario—.

— Venía aquí a decirte que me voy a por algunos piratas del nuevo mundo —informó mientras comía unas galletas que cogió del escritorio—.

— ¿Piratas del nuevo mundo? Garp, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —sin embargo no fue escuchado, simplemente creó otro agujero por donde salir en la pared y se fue con las galletas, provocando un ahogado grito frustrado del azabache—.

En relativamente poco tiempo, un barco estaba listo para zarpar al nuevo mundo. Pasaron unas semanas ahí, sin Garp explicar qué buscaban exactamente, dejando que él se encargara de la información.

Finalmente, el vicealmirante pareció encontrar lo que buscaba cuando un día volvió más contento que cuando pararon en la isla.

Pusieron rumbo a la isla que dijo, y siguieron en silencio al marine mayor, sin saber qué esperar, hasta que un fuerte y estruendoso grito del marine les sobresaltó.

— ¡Mocoso, ¿cómo te atreves de manipular y traumar a mi nieto?! —los marines no parecieron ser los únicos sorprendidos, porque inmediatamente después pudieron escuchar un montón de pasos al muelle—.

**_OMAKAE:_**

Los tres niños se miraron con seriedad entre sí.

— Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el mote para Ace? —preguntó el rubio—.

— Cece —informó Luffy—.

— ¿Cece? —preguntó Ace—.

Luffy asintió.

— Porque tienes 'ce' al final de tu nombre, así que Cece —asintió el azabache para sí mismo, como dándose la razón—.

— Entonces, ¿tú serías Lulu? —preguntó el rubio—.

— Bueno, lo sería, pero yo ya tengo un mote —respondió confundido, el pecoso sonrió—.

— Ya, pero no podemos utilizar 'Fluffy', la gente de High Town piensa que hemos sido nosotros, y a tí te conocen por ese nombre —explicó el azabache mayor—.

El menor se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

— Ah, es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo, golpeando su puño en su otra mano abierta—.

Sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza divertidos.

**(--)**

**HE TARDADO LA VIDA EN HACER ESTO.****¡No sé como, pero realmente me ha costado!****Creo que pronto saldrán al mar, hm~ ¡qué emoción!****¡Nos leemos, eperemos que pronto! **


	4. Capítulo 3 Reflexiones dolorosas

Palabras; 3163 (texto)

Tiempo de escritura; 11/8 - 22/9

Editado; No

Localización y fecha; Bosque, Dawn Island, 1529 (1/1-12/12)

Advertencia/s; Ninguna.

KING OF LIFE IN A WORLD OF DEAD;

Capítulo 3; Reflexiones Dolorosas

Monkey D. Luffy, futuro rey pirata. Era difícil ver al pequeño e inocente niño de siete años como tal, mucho más para su abuelo.

Sabía que Luffy no sería un infante de la marina, se conformaba con poco, pero rey pirata, rey. De todas las cosas, tubo que elegir ser el maldito rey pirata. Y, de todas las malditas frutas existentes, tenía que comerse la Yume yume no mi CUANDO EL REY PIRATA ESTABA PRESENTE EN LA MISMA ISLA.

Y por si fuera poco, ese bastardo adoptó a su nieto. Y no solo a su nieto más pequeño, sino a sus TRES nietos.

El detalle de que era padre biológico de su nieto mayor era insignificante.

Luffy ya tenía el camino marcado desde que nació, el destino llamaba a su nieto en contra de su voluntad, y los malditos piratas solo ayudaban al pequeño.

Después estaba Ace, que finalmente parecía haberse aceptado, poco a poco, se le veía tenso con sus padres, pero no tenía desprecio vivo por su padre. Sin embargo, su destino, igual que el de Luffy, se remarcó en rojo.

Sabo estaba perdido desde que aceptó el nombre de 'hermano'. Aunque parecía noble, no tenía pinta de volver a serlo. Haberse relacionado de forma familiar, con o sin motivos sanguíneos, con los otros dos niños ya le valía la prisión.

Aunque Garp estaba feliz por la felicidad de sus nietos, y mínimamente suya, por su nueva familia, no podía evitar sentirse como un fracaso.

Prometió proteger a su nieto mayor, Luffy fue confiado a él, y Sabo necesitaba refugio, y él falló.

No saber de Sabo no era excusa para no haberle ayudado.

Sin embargo, ahora sus tres nietos corrían al futuro de oscuridad que temía su abuelo que tomasen.

Ninguno de los niños estaba enfadado con él, sin embargo. Siempre le regalaron alguna cosa cada vez que iba a visitarlos, y a veces jugaba con ellos.

Ayudó también al pequeño pueblo que se formó alrededor de su casa del árbol, pero el frío y el pavor que sintió cuando escuchó la noticia que fue la razón por la que esas personas ahora viven alrededor de su familia, hace que la incomodidad sea prácticamente palpable.

Aún más cuando esa razón fue más que justificada para quemar a todos los nobles.

Garp podía aparentarlo, pero no era imbécil, al menos no enteramente imbécil. Sabía que sus nietos lo habían hecho, y sabía porqué.

Suspiró pesadamente cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Sus nietos, su familia entera, estaba destinada a la vida de criminalidad, una vida de oscuridad. Porqué él, si amaba tanto a su familia, no podía hacer nada.

La vida era injusta en todos lados.

Sin embargo, los pre-infartos que vinieron con los periódicos fueron mayor a cualquier cosa.

'Fire Fist Prtgas D. Ace', 200,000,000.

¿Porqué el mundo solo quería remarcar su pobre vida?

A pesar de todo, fue a visitar a su familia.

Se encontró a Luffy jugando con unos niños mientras sabo cargaba comida en bolsas. El pueblo creció gradualmente hasta que se hizo del tamaño de un cuarto del bosque, donde se escondían. Empezaron a negociar en minoría con Foosha, y rescataron algunos materiales de High Town para las casas.

El lugar era limpio y agradable, los lugareños siempre recibían bien a los visitantes prácticamente inexistentes, y la amabilidad era común entre todos.

El lugar no dañó ningún árbol ni lugar de descanso de los animales, se mantuvo todo lo que les podía ayudar sin dañar, ayudándolos también a vivir en el bosque, alimentando y curando a los animales que lo necesitaran.

Garp no poda evitar estar orgulloso de su familia a pesar de todo.

Luffy, aún concentrado en el juego, fue el primero en ver a su abuelo, al que le sonrió y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Abuelo! —el grito llamó la atención del rubio, quien en ese momento revisaba un papel, sonriendo al hombre al verlo—.

El vicealmirante solo rió.

Sus visitas también ayudaron a los pequeños a no odiar al gobierno mundial por la mierda que les hizo pasar en su 'pueblo' gracias a los nobles.

Como siempre que visitaba a su familia, Garp disfrutó de una buena cena.

No le sorprendió que los bandidos de la montaña acabaran uniéndose al pueblo, siendo quienes organizaban el dinero, irónicamente mejor que cualquier político, y acabaran siendo los 'tíos' de los niños. Roger los aceptó felizmente a todos como hermanos.

Las mascotas de sus nietos sobrevivieron y se llevaron de maravilla con el perro mascota de los bandidos, muy irónicamente.

En la cena, Garp sacó el tema cuando empezaban los postres.

— Entonces, os he traído las noticias —informó, todos se giraron hacia él—.

Al ser un pueblo oculto entre los árboles, hacia que las noticias no llegasen normalmente, así que él traía todos los periodicos posibles que se publicaron desde su última visita.

No le sorprendió nada al ver las caras de felicidad ante el último periódico.

'Fire Fist, Portgas D. Ace'

Pirata de 200,000,000 entra a la Grand Line desde el East Blue.

Portador de la fruta logia Mera Mera No Mi, logia del fuego, ha sido reportado como causante de distintos disturbios en todas las bases marinas y varios buques marinos.

También ha sido identificado como el causante de el devastador incendio que quemó todo el reino de Goa, matando así a sangre fría miles de nobles y la familia real con tan solo 10 años.

Falta identificar dos complices más de dicho incendio...

Ace se veía feliz en la imágen. Sonreía divertido por algo fuera de la camara, y llevaba el sombrero que hizo Luffy, Sabo y su madre por su decimosexto cumpleaños y el collar que le regaló Dadan en la misma fecha.

El sombrero de vaquero naranja chillón rodeado con flores de tela, dalias y claveles rosas.

Sin embargo, la foto no dejaba ver el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo de hombro a codo que escribia con letras doradas y bordes gruesos negros, con una magnífica grafía romana, la palabra 'Gol.D'.

En su antebrazo izquierdo, con letra cursiva las letras 'ASL', con bordes más finos negros y de naranja, azul y rojo respectivamente.

En su brazo derecho, la 'D's family' rodeaba la parte inferior de su codo con escritura totalmente negra y letra pequeña.

Quedar atrapado en esta isla fue lo peor que le pudo pasar. Sin embargo, el azabache lleno de pecas que llevaba aún más tiempo en la isla que él parecía alegre siempre.

No habían animales, no habían plantas, pero él estaba feliz.

Sin saber cómo, él terminó acercándose al chico, a tal punto de ser reconocido como un amigo por parte de este.

El chico, llamado Ace, y su mascota, un tigre albino de nombre Mochi, naufragaron en la isla hace una semana.

Ace explicó varias veces que él saldría de la isla y que iba a ser un pirata, a lo que el mayor no estaba para nada contento de escuchar.

Un día, el azabache le nombró como Deuce, por ser el segundo en llegar a la isla y por una historia que le contaba su hermano.

Un día, sin saber como, salió el tema del rey pirata, y Ace se puso serio. Deuce explicó su punto de vista, sobre la crueldad que caería sobre el niño por su padre.

Sin embargo, la pregunta del niño cortó su monólogo.

— ¿Y tú que piensas? —preguntó sin mirarle—. ¿Qué eliges? —preguntó girandose a él—.

Deuce estaba totalmente confundido. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió con otra pregunta, confundido—.

— En este mundo, los que lo gobiernan nos dan dos opciones, estar con ellos y creer ciegamente todo lo que digan, o estar contra ellos y pensar y sentir por tí mismo, ¿qué es lo que tú eliges? —explicó, para asombro del contrario, que no sabía qué responder—.

Sentados frente a la playa, con Mochi rodeando a ambos con su cuerpo desde atrás y posando la cabeza en la arena al lado de Ace, el sonido de las olas al romper contra la arena fue lo único que se escuchó durante un tiempo.

— Cuando era pequeño, quería morirme, no querer haber nacido nunca, solo por la opinión de las personas que eligieron cegarse al mundo y caminar a oscuras, los piratas no son tan malos, y los marines no son tan buenos, somos humanos, a lo que nos dediquemos no condiciona nuestra ética ni humanidad —habló tranquilamente, parecía recordárselo más a sí mismo que estar diciéndose lo a su compañero—.

Deuce repasó todo el diálogo en su mente. Este chico, ¿cuántos años tenía? Parecía joven, sobretodo con esas pecas, pero ahora...

— ¿Qué piensas tú sobre Roger? —preguntó, esquivando la pregunta inicial—.

Ace pensó durante un momento.

— Era un idiota, con buenas historias, nunca supo cuidar niños, y los pañales eran lo peor para él, pero su tarta de aniversario siempre era la mejor, siempre sabía de qué y como hacerla —el contrario no perdió la voz y sonrisa cariñosa en Ace—.

Como si hablara de un familiar. De un padre.

Deuce se levantó y se perdió en el bosque, dejando a Ace en la playa.

El azabache solo miró como su amigo se marchaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Acariciando la cabeza de su amigo felino cerró los ojos disfrutando del sonido del mar.

Deuce no apareció hasta que Ace encontró una extraña fruta, el contrario intentó matarlo para obtenerla, pero el azabache se la dió de buena gana. Deuce, sintiéndose mal por la generosidad genuina del pecoso, aceptó compartir mitad y mitad.

Aunque casi escupe su parte al ver a Ace ardiendo.

Bastardo suertudo, encontrar una Akuma No Mi logia en una isla desierta en East Blue y, de dos personas que prueban la fruta a la vez, él gana el poder.

— Ace —llamó, este se lanzó al suelo, donde se tiró para apagarse—. Entonces, tu padre era Roger —el azabache asintió en respuesta—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó críticamente—.

— ¡19! —respondió sonriente—.

Bueno, las fechas encajaban, más o menos.

Gracias a la fruta de Ace, pudieron hacer un pequeño bote que funcionaba con la fuerza del fuego, logrando salir relativamente fácil de la isla.

Deuce aceptó el quedarse con Ace como pirata, más que nada por el 'porqué no' que le dió Ace.

No tardaron en ganar algunos tripulantes más, Ace parecía muy feliz con ellos, siempre haciendo bromas o chistes, compartiendo historias que le contó alguna vez su padre.

Sin embargo, un misterio de Ace era su relación con los marines.

Si bien siempre mantuvo el 'no todos los marines son buenos', no aceptó ningún insulto hacia los marines en sí, a pesar de ser el primero en hacerlo. Sobretodo siendo él quien insiste en atacar a todo marine que exista cerca suyo.

Cuando le preguntaron, solo recibieron el 'Es una larga historia'.

Un día, después de hundir otro barco marine, alguien decidió hacer una pregunta diferente.

— Capitán, ¿y esas flores? —señaló alguien a dichas flores en el sombrero—.

Ace les sonrió de esa forma en la que no le gustaba nada a nadie lo que vendría después, a excepción de a él mismo.

— Mis hermanos pequeños... —empezó, orgulloso y divertido—.

Oh, por eso.

Las historias de acción de piratas estaban bien.

Las historias llenas de orgullo de hermano mayor eran eternas, sobretodo por su hermano más pequeño, Luffy, que parecía que con solo parpadear invitaba a los problemas su casa.

Todos eran conscientes de la herencia de Ace, la cual ignoraron completamente. Para ellos no era importante. Les sorprendió el ver qué tan tranquilo estaba frente a la zona de ejecución de su padre.

— ¿No harás nada? —preguntó Deuce, él negó—.

— No, le prometí a Lu que se encargaría él de esto, no yo —explicó, su primer compañero asintió—.

Todos sabían de sobra sobre los hermanos de Ace. Algo sobre su madre también, muy poco, todo relacionado con flores, de lo que más hablaba era de sus hermanos pequeños.

Demasiado, ciertamente.

Toda la tripulación podía escribir una maldita biografía detallada de Sabo y Luffy.

Pero, también, sabían que a Ace le gustaba su padre. Él lo llegó a conocer, y Ace amaba a su padre, aún lo hace, aún supuestamente muerto. Y algo que no le gustaba nada a Ace eran las mentiras que se decían de él, además de como glorificaban una falsa captura.

Sin embargo, no hicieron mucho problema en Loguetown y partieron a la Grand Line.

'Fire Fist, Portgas D. Ace,

700,000,000'

Pirata novato causa grandes destrozos en distintas bases marinas, proclamando varias islas de la primera parte de Grand Line,...

¿No podía tener un respiro? Garp odiaba realmente esto.

Practicamente cada nuevo periódico iba con una portada de la cara de su nieto mayor, pero esto fue peor:

'Blue prints, Portgas D. Sabo,

250,000,000'

Su nieto mediano se unió hace poco.

Si seguía así sería su muerte, y pronto. Claramente, aún así, salió hacia Dawn.

Sabo tardó muchos meses más antes de salir en el periódico, seguramente porque, a diferencia de su hermano, él se preparó y esperó un poco más para entrar en Grand Line. Igualmente, ahora ambos hermanos estaban en Grand Line.

Garp sabía que los periódicos que tenían noticias de Ace eran colgados en el pueblo, la gente estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo, ahora iban a tener problemas, ya que tenían muchas ediciones con Ace, y las de Sabo no tardarían. Ya iba a ser todo un caos, solo imaginarse a Luffy en la receta le daba mareos.

Y, como siempre, todos estuvieron realmente felices de las nuevas noticias.

Todas las islas en las que Ace desembarcó y hubiera marines, acabaron dañadas colateralmente.

Aunque, Garp estaba seguro, Ace después ayudó a los ciudadanos al acabar de vencer a los marines y no se iba hasta que estuviese seguro que estaban bien.

No al revés, con los marines, como decía el periódico.

Garp empezaba a tener pesadillas sobre Ace adueñándose de el periódico por las mentiras que se decían de él al igual que hacían con su padre.

Ahora que Sabo estaba en el mismo mar, no le extrañaría que lo lograra.

Mocosos inteligentes.

Igualmente, Garp quería encontrarlos de inmediato, saber si aún estando en un bando contrario cuando la noche ya sea muy oscura y todos hayan caído durmiendo, se acercaran con algo en las manos nerviosos y dirán 'Gracias por venir, abuelo.'.

Al anciano le encantaba imaginar como serían las historias que sus nietos le contarían sobre sus aventuras y como habían logrado hacer cualquier cosa que para él parecía imposible.

Roger parecía orgulloso con creces con cada periódico que leía, mucho más después de pedirle la versión original a Garp. El anciano temía que el pirata pensara en ir a ver a su hijo.

Ya que, mires como mires, era una pésima idea.

Luffy parecía brincar de alegría, y Garp se recordaba mentalmente que al menor le quedaban tres años, en bucle, como un mantra para calmarse.

Sabo, como siempre, iba vestido elegantemente, pero no tanto. De alguna forma, iba elegante e informal, con una corona de flores alrededor del gorro, una corona de fresias y de lis. Un colgante de peras rojas se a juntaba casi naturalmente con la corona de flores de tela.

Teniendo las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, en su antebrazo izquierdo estaba el mismo tatuaje que el de Ace de ASL, mientras que en el otro antebrazo estaba el mismo que el de Ace, aunque un poco más abajo había una R en llamas rojas y amarillas, donde la base de la R se convertía en un especie de pulsera, rodeando la muñeca.

Su cartel de búsqueda se parecía al de Ace, sin embargo estaba al lado contrario, y saludaba de manera educada, inclinando cabeza y sombrero, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Según el periódico, Sabo robó todos los mapas y diarios de viajes de las bases marinas de todos los blue, esperaban que también lo hiciese en Grand Line.

Sabo fue identificado como el segundo complice de el incendio de el reino de Goa, y hermano menor de Ace.

Sin embargo, no causó real daño destructivo, el real problema fue que los robatorios no se supieron hasta el último momento, o ni se supo de la infiltración de Sabo hasta la huida de éste, y porque él quiso.

Barajaron la posibilidad varias veces de que fuese un revolucionario, pero dejó claro que no lo era en varias ocasiones, por lo que se descartó.

Su bandera seguía siendo la misma que de pequeño, la S azul y dos huesos cruzados, a excepción de los huesos, que eran una tubería y una pluma de escribir.

La tripulación de Sabo era sin duda más grande que la de Ace, con un barco claramente más grande.

Garp supuso que eso fue por haber estado en los cuatro blues.

Ace, con su fuerza bruta pudo armar una guerra en toda Grand Line.

Sabo, con su inteligencia puede conquistarla al completo.

Siempre que pensaba en cosas así, intentaba no añadir a Luffy.

Tres años.

A Luffy le quedan tres años.

Al principio eso ayudó, ahora es algo que solo repite con la esperanza de calmarlo. Cosa que claramente, no hace.

Roger solo se reía del sufrimiento de Garp, ajeno, o sin importarle demasiado, el aura asesina que transmitía el viejo cada vez que avanzaba más en la historia que a Roger le gustó llamar: Futuras hazañas de mis hijos.

Que iba de, exactamente, futuras grandes victorias que harían sus hijos al largo del mar.

Mientras, Rouge y Helena intentaban calmarlo con té o infusiones.

Luffy saltaba alrededor, proclamando que cuando salga será mejor que ellos, y que era injusto que ni Ace ni Sabo le hubiesen dicho sobre su fruta.

Ace se comió la Mera Mera No Mi, la logia del fuego.

Sabo se comió la Tokage Tokage No Mi, la zoan del lagarto.

A primera vista, la fruta de Sabo no parecía gran cosa, pero Garp sabía que el niño era muy inteligente, y si Luffy podía hacer grandes cosas con su fruta con su creatividad, Sabo podía alcanzar más allá del 100% de la fruta con su inteligencia.

Mocoso inteligente.

Sabo era alguien calculador y de mente fría. Sabía cómo, cuándo y porqué hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de perasonas de su tripulación eran lo contario, recordándole como divertirse de vez en cuando, a lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

Tenían la tradición de 'la hora del cuento' en la cena, donde Sabo explicaba una historia que había leído, vivido o una de su padre.

Todos sabían de su padre y hermanos, lo justo. A nadie le importaba realmente.

Tenían un sitio en el almacen donde coleccionaban todos los diarios, carteles de se busca e información en general de Ace.


End file.
